


Los Huevos de Tony

by Sthefy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But a dear one, Covid-19 Related, Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Fic de Pascuas, Fic de cuarentena, Humor, Juegos referenciales, Lemon, Loki is a brat, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Starker, Starker Paradise, Starker en cuarentena, Starker in lock down, Sthefy writes, cuando quiere lol, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Aún en medio de la cuarentena, Tony y Peter celebran un momento especial.[Fic concebido para la actividad especial de Starker Paradise, celebrando las Pascuas]
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. I.

**Los Huevos de Tony**

***Sinopsis:** Aún en medio de la cuarentena, Tony y Peter celebran un momento especial.

***DISCLAIMER: **Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers, no me pertenecen. La custodia es representada principalmente por su creador, Stan Lee. Junto con Marvel Studios, Columbia Pictures, Sony… y otro grupo de empresas y gente reconocida que honestamente, no conozco en persona. Los derechos para ellos.

***ADVERTENCIAS:** Fic escrito en medio de la cuarentena, así que corres el riesgo de leer cualquier locura escrita por mí. Top!Peter (el primero que escribo por mi mano), lemon, intento de humor.

_Este fic fue concebido para la actividad especial de Starker Paradise, celebrando las Pascuas._

Aquí utilicé los 3 prompts (Huevo, chocolate, conejo)

***Notas de Autora (hola, soy yo):** Quería escribir algo corto, pero se agrandó jajaja. ¡Espero que les guste! :D Me encantó escribirlo y bueno, sigamos aprovechando este tiempo para crear y compartir cosas hermosas :,)

* * *

**I.**

Se encontraban en la Torre Stark, compartiendo de un silencioso y estratégico juego de mesa que era exclusivamente para dos. Tenían más de quince días sin salir del mundo exterior y ya Tony había hecho prácticamente todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir, en sus pasados escenarios en los que hipotéticamente, si hubiera un apocalipsis en donde toda la humanidad se convirtiera en zombie, o se contagiaran de una mortal pandemia mundial (como la que estaban teniendo justo ahora), y ahora sus opciones de entretenimiento, para que sólo así mantuviera la mente ocupada estaban seriamente cercas de agotarse.

En efecto, Tony no pidió que su protocolo de emergencia COVID-19 se activara automáticamente cuando –luego de tantas miradas de reproche, huelgas y protestas-, el hombre más importante del mundo en su país (después de su novio, claro, pero eso era algo que Tony prefería guardarse sólo para él), cediera finalmente parte de su control en la nación y le otorgara a la población refugiarse en casa, para de esa manera evitar que la pandemia se siguiera esparciendo de manera progresiva.

Tony, al sufrir de manera constante sus episodios neuróticos de control y depresión, apenas supo del anuncio del presidente, le ordenó a Happy que se fuera a su casa y que dicho sea de paso, pasara por el apartamento de Peter a buscarlo, porque de ninguna _jodida_ manera él iba a pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin estar al lado de la razón de su existencia.

Ahora, Happy no sólo hizo lo que le pidió, sino que también fue inteligente e hizo sus maletas para quedarse unos días en casa de May ( _sólo unos pocos_ , le había dicho él), porque ¿cómo podía dejarla sola? ¿Y qué tal si necesitaba algo? Happy no podía arriesgar la salud de May por el bienestar de Peter. Claro.

Desde luego, la Sra. Parker no estuvo muy contenta al enterarse como su querido y único sobrino pasaría todo este incierto tiempo al lado del multimillonario depravado Tony Stark.

" _¡Vamos, May! ¿Cuándo es que vas a acostumbrarte? Jamás le haría algo malo a mi Peet.",_ las conversaciones telefónicas entre ellos podían ser tanto largas como tediosas, era algo común que pasaba al menos unas tres veces por semanas. Después de haber derrotado a Thanos (2 veces) y de haber sobrevivido al chasquido (gracias a la intervención divina de Strange, el bastardo podía ser tan dramático y prepotente tanto como quería), fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Pepper, siempre tan lea y comprensiva, le tendiera los papeles de divorcio sin decirle ni una palabra. Al principio, Tony se vio obligado a rechazarlos, se sentía tan agradecido y en paz con ella que no quería traicionarle, pero ella más que nadie fue testigo de todo su dolor y todas esas lágrimas, todo ese duelo e impotencia que Tony tuvo que pasar a través de cinco largos y dolorosos años.

" _Ya él vive y está aquí, gracias a ti. Fue todo gracias a ti, quiero que me prometas que serás feliz con él."_ , le había dicho su cálida esposa y Tony, entre lágrimas, no hizo nada más que abrazarla. Morgan quería formar parte de ese abrazo íntimo de sus padres y ambos la cargaron para que quedara atrapada entre sus pechos. _"Me quiero quedar con ella para terminar de criarla, pero ella vivirá contigo durante toda su adolescencia"_ , le había dicho Virginia Potts (porque había decidido conservar su apellido para asuntos legales), y Tony asintió, complacido. Realmente aún seguía sin podérselo creer y no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Y fue así como ambos decidieron divorciarse, quedando en términos amistosos y Morgan se quedaba con su papi cada fin de semana. Tony, una vez divorciado, se armó de coraje para invitar a su chico a salir y en esa primera cita, Tony le comió la boca prometiéndole un mundo y una vida junto a él. Sabía que aquello podía ser un poco difícil de procesar para un adolescente de 17 años, pero había llegado un punto en el que la edad de Peter, su propia edad (una barrera que siempre había existido dolorosamente entre ambos), tuvo unos cinco años bastantes largos para reflexionar y finalmente, mandó al carajo todos los obstáculos y sus preocupaciones, porque estaba seguro de que para él, Peter Parker, valía la pena cada riesgo de su vida.

A petición de Peter, decidieron postergar su matrimonio hasta que al menos aprobara su primer año en la universidad, y Tony estaba más que de acuerdo. Aun así, ya fuese en público o cuando estaban solos, se negaba a comportarse (o a bajar su estatus) de _prometido_ con el sr. Peter Parker. A su lado, Tony recuperó parte de la personalidad que le caracterizaba, quedando sólo con la mejor parte de él.

" _Pues espero que cumpla con su palabra, Sr. Stark"_ , le había respondido May con un tono de voz amenazante, trayéndole de vuelta al presente. Tony suspiró y luego de un intercambio cordial de palabras (no podía tratar mal a la que sería un miembro de su familia pronto), terminaron la llamada.

A Tony no le gustaba para nada que más de un país sufriera de esta terrible situación, pero al menos trataba de verle el lado positivo. Tendría a Peter sólo para él, habría tiempo de sobra para que continuaran conociéndose y adaptarse a las costumbres y manías del otro. No obstante, cuando FRIDAY activó el modo _cuarentena_ , sellando toda entrada y salida hasta que la situación con la pandemia se resolviera, no contó con que tuviera invitados a su casa.

_Cuatro_ invitados, para ser más exactos. Tony en verdad no sabía qué fue lo que había hecho mal para terminar así. Y de esa manera, fue como terminó encerrado no sólo con su arácnido novio, sino también con Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor y… Loki.

Sí, la convivencia entre ellos no era precisamente _la mejor_ pero al menos contaba con que su torre era lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa como para que hiciera bien su labor de evitar personas. _Y aun así…_

—Número. —Le dijo Rogers, tal vez por _enésima_ vez en la tarde. A Stark ya comenzaba a dolerle las sienes por su insistencia. Apreciaba a su mejor amigo, pero temía que un día de estos lo iba a lanzar _accidentalmente_ por la ventana.

—Este mapa es demasiado grande, ¿y te vienes a fijar en una insignificante ficha?

Ahora fue el turno de Barnes golpear la mesa. De cristal. Tony le lanzó una mirada advirtiéndole, todo el tiempo era lo mismo, el Soldado de Invierno golpeaba cosas como si de un cavernícola se tratara.

—Deja de hablar tanto y responde, ¿o es que acaso dimos con algo valioso?

—Si bueno, tú ni siquiera estás jugando.

—Si fuera por eso, Peter tampoco está jugando, y ahí lo tienes al lado, dejando que mueva tus piezas y comiéndole con la mirada. —Replicó Barnes, para luego fingir sorpresa. —Oh espera, ¿se supone que era algo que no tenía que decir?

Peter se sobresaltó ante esto, luciendo un poco culpable. Hizo ademán de moverse pero Tony le agarró del muslo, impidiéndoselo.

Tony alzó un dedo, apuntándolo. —Uno de estos días, Barnes… te juro, uno de estos días…

—Tony —Llamó Steve, devolviéndole la atención en el juego. —Sólo dime el número y ya, ¿o es que acaso volviste a poner tu bandera en el mismo lugar?

El sonido de una carcajada a la distancia no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Qué no ven lo irónico de todo esto? El juego se llama _Estrategia_ , algo de lo que este caprichoso humano carece de ello.

Fue momento para que el tic en el ojo de Tony apareciera de nuevo. Aun estando sentado, logró girar su cuerpo en la silla para encararlo.

— ¿ _Caprichoso_? ¿Te atreves a llamarme caprichoso cuando tú, que eres un dios te la pasas llamando la atención siempre y comportándote como una diva?

Loki, que en esos momentos vestía un llamativo conjunto verde para estar en la casa, alzó la ceja en respuesta.

—Estás bien equivocado porque yo no soy nada de eso. —Y para comprobar su punto, llamó. — ¿Thor? Te dije que me trajeras un poco de lo que compraste en la mesa, ¿en dónde están mis gomitas? —Cuando el dios de las mentiras y el engaño modulaba cualquier pedido con e _sa_ voz caprichosa, cualquier indicio de miedo y respeto que una vez Tony pudo haberle tenido en el pasado, se perdía por completo.

Resultó que para evitar inmiscuirse más de la cuenta, Loki (a saber cómo), había fingido nuevamente su muerte, destrozándole el corazón de su hermano (de nuevo) y tratando de hacer de las suyas en otros mundos, aprovechando que nadie en particular le estuviera buscando. No obstante, en cuánto se enteró de la derrota de Thanos (el del 2012 y el del presente), supo que no tenía caso esconderse del peligro. Fue así como se le apareció a Thor en el Nuevo Asgard, espantándose un poco cuando le vio en esa figura tan… redonda, y por poco pierde su brazo con la fuerza ruda que Thor empleó en él, comprobando que lo que veía con sus ojos, era real. Eventualmente, ambos hermanos se dieron una oportunidad, una tregua, y no pasó mucho para que dicha tregua se convirtiera en algo más… _profund_ o.

Hubo un escándalo en la cocina (Tony ciertamente no quería _pensar_ en el sonido de unos cuántos platos rompiéndose, a pesar de que el sonido era inconfundible), y en segundos Thor, vestido con su mejor pinta de indigente (había terminado por adquirir muy malos hábitos gracias a este encierro), apareció ante sus amigos con dos platos llenos de botana y gomitas dulces.

Se dirigió con prisa hacia el diván de terciopelo en donde estaba acostado su amante, que le hacía espacio para que se acomodara en el medio de sus piernas, y le tendió su pedido. Loki, bastante conmovido por el gesto, le besó la mandíbula.

Thor encendió la televisión y estaba a punto de comer, cuando sintió la mirada de todos ellos.

—Oigan, no me miren así, yo les pregunté si querían algo y no me dijeron. —Fue lo único que dijo al respecto.

Bucky apretó el agarre de la cintura de su novio y se dirigió a él. — ¿Tú quieres algo?

Steve le devolvió la mirada, un poco apenado. En absoluto sentía ninguna vergüenza de ser su novio, pero tanto Bucky como él venían de una época en la que uno era tímido por mostrar afecto frente a otras personas.

—Sólo un poco de agua, amor.

En respuesta, el castaño asintió, incorporándose.

—Yo quiero agua también. —Dijo Tony, sólo por fastidiar. Tenían que soportar todas sus bromas y juegos si estaban alejados en su propia casa, como mínimo.

Barnes, de espaldas a él, sólo pudo mostrarle en alto su dedo medio.

—Jódete, Stark. —El aludido se llevó una mano a su pecho, actuando increíblemente dolido.

Steve frunció el ceño, luciendo mortalmente serio por un momento. —Lenguaje.

Tony se sintió mejor al escuchar como las carcajadas de su novio resonaban por todo el lugar.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su celebración especial.

**II.**

* * *

Era noche de Pascuas y a pesar de no poder salir a ninguna parte por estar en cuarentena, Peter y él habían estado hablando de lo que harían en su siguiente mes aniversario de parejas. Tony se había adelantado a la ocasión y encargó por adelantado sus compras virtuales. Desde chocolate, hasta toda clase de huevos, incluyendo por supuesto, los suyos.

Mientras Peter aprovechaba el laboratorio para seguir adelantando con sus investigaciones individuales, ya cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Tony se despidió de sus amigos deseándoles una feliz noche. Aunque dicha palabra era más por cortesía, porque era evidente que ninguno dormía temprano desde que iniciaron estas "vacaciones" temporales. No era la primera vez que cuando alguno de ellos tenía sueño, se frotaban los ojos y se despedían, para luego encontrarse en la cocina buscando algún bocadillo nocturno en la madrugada horas más tarde. Eran tantas las ocasiones en las que los cuatro se quedaban hasta tarde tomando vodka (a excepción de Peter) y jugando al billar hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran. Sabían que su horario de comida y de sueño estaba siendo drásticamente alterado y algunos (como Loki) se estaban acostumbrando demasiado rápido a la holgazanería que resultaba conflictivo imaginarse y continuar con su vida una vez cuando esta pesadilla terminara. Porque irónicamente, con todo este tiempo encerrados juntos, les estaba acercando a todos, afianzando también su lazo común de amistad. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de las circunstancias, se sentían seguros, en _paz_ , y con todo el tiempo disponible del mundo para descansar y hacer (o aprender) finalmente todo lo que quisieran.

Ya no había excusa.

Y Tony, mordiéndose su labio, siguió aplicándose un tratamiento especial en el baño, mientras terminaba de afeitar sus testículos y la entrada de su ano para ahorrarle a su chico la parte peluda del trabajo. Recordó con vergüenza el contraste entre sus cuerpos las primeras veces en las que experimentaron el placer y la sensación celestial al unir sus cuerpos juntos. Debido a su edad y naturaleza, Peter seguía siendo lampiño mientras que Tony tenía que estarse rasurando cada tres días. Era molesto, pero ya es un hábito que adquirió hace demasiados años, había aceptado su naturaleza que en otra vida tal vez había sido un lobo macho alfa; de allí quizá podría estar el por qué su vello corporal a veces tenía voluntad propia.

Quería sorprender a su hombre esta noche. Lo cual, aquello podía ser irónico porque de entre los dos, Tony siempre había sido _el hombre_ en la relación. El que tenía más experiencia, mayor fuente de ingresos monetarios… sin embargo, en tiempos de cuarentena, era natural aburrirse en algún punto. Así que Tony había decidido una noche que al menos por una vez, Peter debía estar arriba, dominarlo. Y cuando Tony Stark tenía algo en mente, muy rara vez se rendía hasta lograrlo, así que comenzó a explicarle la idea a su chico, convenciéndole de sus deseos por hacerlo y que estaría bien, porque sólo con Peter quería explorar cosas nuevas. Quería explorarlo _todo_ con él.

Y una vez que la polla de Peter Parker estuvo firmemente adentro en su trasero, Tony juró que por un momento podía ver como el cielo se abría paso hacia él. Aquello era avasallante, y estando finalmente en la otra posición de pareja, comenzó a entender eventualmente por qué a veces se gemía de manera escandalosa e insistente. Cuando lo hacían, Tony perdía el control apenas Peter comenzaba a follárselo de manera enérgica, con ímpetu, como si con ello fuera una clase de medicina que necesitaba tomar para no perder su vida.

En medio de la cuarentena, sus cuerpos disfrutaban en cada momento al encontrarse. En medio de la crisis, sus corazones latían al unísono para conservar su amor por medio de actividades y palabras, en medio del desastre y a pesar de las adversidades, estaban verdaderamente juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

No estaban solos, tenían amigos que les respaldaban y cada vez que Tony pensaba en su futuro, ya no huía de él, sino que estaba verdaderamente listo para afrontarlo, tomado de la mano con la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida.

Mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, Tony sonrió con ternura y de repente comenzó a tararear una emblemática canción. El nudo en su garganta y su actitud de hombre enamorado comprobaban lo serio que era todo aquello para él y que no se trataba de simples palabras.

….

—Tony, ya estoy aquí… —Dijo el chico, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando vio cómo su habitación se transformó en un nido ¿o huevo? de amor. Desde la decoración, hasta los dulces, peluches y globos de colores… todo hacía alusión a la temática de Pascua. Huevos y conejos esparcidos por doquier. La alfombra que pisaba sus pies era rosada, causando que Peter se quitara con prisa sus tenis para no ensuciarla, había dos copas servidas de champagne rosa en medio de la habitación, peluches de distintos tamaños dándole la bienvenida, el olor del costoso perfume de Tony impregnando el lugar… Peter sólo podía quedarse mirando enternecido el lugar, esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Pero lo que terminó por romper su voluntad, era el movimiento de un conejito enorme que le esperaba en la cama, adornada de pétalos y dulces de Pascua. Peter se llevó la mano a sus labios al darse cuenta del disfraz que su novio portaba. Vestido desde la cabeza a hasta los pies, con una piel que se veía felpuda y tierna al tacto, Tony Stark parecía la imagen de un conejo perfecto. Hasta las puntiagudas orejas se notaban y movía su nariz a propósito, imitando sus gestos.

—Aww Tony… —Sin pensarlo, Peter avanzó unos pasos hacia él, pero aquello sólo hizo que el hombre saltara de la cama para evitarlo.

—Alto ahí, quiero a mi conejito. —Anunció, dándole una larga mirada. Peter al principio se llevó una mano a sus labios para analizar la situación.

— ¿Quieres que…?

— _Quiero. A. Mi. Conejito_. —Le repitió, palabra por palabra para ver si así entendía el mensaje. La cara de confusión de Peter no hizo más que mantenerse y Tony roló los ojos pidiéndole paciencia. Siempre era lo mismo cuando hacían rol en la cama. La vez pasada, cuando jugaron al policía y ladrón, Peter no entendía la insistencia de Tony al pedirle que con azotes, le leyera sus derechos. Sabía que mantenía una relación con alguien que era _mucho_ más joven que él, pero joder, a veces creía que Peter le sacaba de sus casillas a propósito.

Así que le señaló unas orejas blancas que estaban en la otra mesa y la comprensión de Peter llegó.

—Ahhh… A eso era lo que… —Le dio a Tony una sugerente mirada, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su playera. —Creo que estoy entendiendo el mensaje, pillo. Te vestiste como un conejo y me mandas ahora a ponerme esto. ¿Qué acaso pretendes que celebremos las Pascuas haciéndolo _como_ …?

— ¡Ponte las orejas, _coño_! —Gritó Tony, al borde de la vergüenza y exasperación. Ciertamente el traje le estaba dando algo de calor y quería pasar a la acción con su chico cuanto antes. Precisamente la paciencia no era algo que lo caracterizaba.

Ante esto, el chico sólo pudo carcajearse y se quitó toda la ropa, dejando al descubierto su buena figura marcada por músculos. Los abdominales de Peter parecían pequeños bombones de chocolate que Tony se moría por querer probar, así que se levantó y eso fue lo que hizo.

Peter gimió, deleitado por las atenciones del mayor, terminando de colocarse sus orejas.

—Soy tu conejito. —Le susurró, ronco, comenzando a captar su juego.

Tony tenía cerrado los ojos, continuando con su labor de besar y mordisquear alrededor de todo su pecho, mas se estremeció al escucharle con _ese_ tono. Ese timbre en su voz que le prometía el paraíso y una noche inolvidable a su lado.

Tony Stark no podía esperar más.

Se dejó hacer cuando Peter lo tomó de sus hombros para levantarlo y besarlo como si el mundo se acabara mañana. Tony enredó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándole y motivándole a que siguiera. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies comenzaron la danza que conducía hasta su cama matrimonial, y en el camino se tropezaron con la mesa de dulces, tumbando algunos al suelo.

Se dejaron de besar por un momento para observar el desastre. Tony suspiró, después limpiarían eso.

— ¿Quieres? —Le tendió un conejito de chocolate, que era casi del mismo color café de los ojos de Peter. El chico le sonrió, mordiendo el dulce que le sostenía.

—En verdad ya habías pensado en todo, ¿no? —Le dijo, mas Tony no podía responder porque su boca se encontraba de regreso a su hogar. Compartieron dentro del beso, el chocolate que se derretía en sus lenguas, bebiendo su sabor e intercambiando el rastro de la dulce saliva que acumulaban.

En algún momento, llegaron hasta la cama y Tony, ansioso, trepó hacia el regazo del chico frotando la prominente erección que se formaba de Peter entre sus nalgas. Jamás olvidará la manera tan animalista en la que Peter se lo arrancó, dejándole solo con la cola y las orejas. Jamás olvidará su mirada llena de deseo y la manera en la que le exigió ponerse en cuatro.

— ¿Quién es tu conejito? —Le preguntó, mientras comenzaba a follárselo por detrás. Anthony sólo pudo gemir de manera lastimera, no por el dolor en sí, sino por todo el tiempo que habían perdido al no haber experimentado con esto antes. Esperaba recuperar parte del tiempo perdido.

Peter lamía su espalda y con una mano en su pecho, le levantaba para poder llegar más profundo.

—Sí, sí, _sí_ … —Repetía Tony, como si fuera alguna clase de mantra. El placer que recorría en su cuerpo le robaba la capacidad para pensar. Era una de esas contadas veces en las que Tony Stark se quedaban con la mente en blanco.

Y cuando Peter alcanzó su próstata con una poderosa embestida, su espalda se arqueó de manera imposible y con una mano, Peter le palmeó una nalga. Aquél sonido fue lo suficientemente excitante y quería que se repitiera, la sensación de dolor desafiaba de manera descarada al placer.

—Anda, dime que soy tu conejito. —Peter le enterró más en la cama para luego hundirse más dentro de él. Su pene por poco salía entero y luego se clavaba dentro de él. Con fuerza, como si estuviera marcándolo.

A Tony le costó varios intentos para que sus palabras salieran de sus labios, con voz rasposa. —Tú, sólo tú eres mi conejito.

Y aquello bastó para que Peter vertiera toda su semilla dentro de él.

* * *

******

—Quiero ver tus huevos. —Le dijo Peter, una vez recuperaron la conciencia luego de aquél fabuloso asalto.

Tony, felizmente drogado por haber sido tomado de la manera dura que tanto quería, se dio la vuelta para que Peter le viera en su esplendor.

El chico se mordió el labio, luciendo como si fuera navidad.

El detalle había sido un poco arruinado debido a la reciente actividad, pero aún quedaban rastros de chocolate envueltos a lo largo de su polla y Peter tenía la sospecha que el camino continuaba.

—Abre tus piernas. —Le pidió, saliéndose de la cama para ponerse de rodillas al suelo. Tony hizo lo que se le pidió y Peter quería grabar el espectáculo visual que estaba presenciando en su retina.

Las bolas de Tony, sus huevos, estaban completamente cubiertos de chocolate. Instintivamente, Peter le tomó de las rodillas para separárselas y agachó su cabeza. Recordó algo de pronto y se volvió ante el orgulloso rostro de su novio.

— ¿Puedo?

La polla de Tony dio un respingo.

—Son para ti. En este día de Pascuas te entrego mis huevos. Por favor, trátalos bien.

Peter se carcajeó y luego volvió a su labor. Su aliento golpeaba contra la parte íntima de Tony, su nariz jugando con la extensión de su polla.

—Oh, claro que los trataré bien, Sr. Stark. Estos huevos son mi vida.


End file.
